


Everyone Needs Family

by Evil_Cleavage



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Cleavage/pseuds/Evil_Cleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm the great granddaughter of James Buchanan Barnes." That sentence was not something Steve ever expected he'd hear, but he just did. In plain English. Now he has a living connection to Bucky, a connection he plans on getting to know and hopefully keeping around for a while.</p>
<p>Starts after the Avengers, one year before The Winter Soldier. This is not a Steve x OC romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Needs Family

Being a full time superhero was exhausting, but he enjoyed it. He didn't do it for selfish reasons, he did it because he can help. Hell, he's even been helped with the clean up after the space attack. Plus he was doing missions for SHIELD, and well, the world felt right. Despite the seventy years he missed, it was the one thing that felt normal. Only he wasn't blowing up Nazi and Hydra bases, no instead he was helping with threats all over the world. It felt right, taking orders. But right now? It felt good to sit back, to relax. He was in the Avenger's Tower, as it's one of the few places he get's some peace. Plus it comes with a free bar. Not that he can get drunk, but he feels normal sitting around drinking a beer. He doesn't feel like an Avenger or a Super Soldier. He just feels like Steve, the Steve who is stubborn and hard headed, who can't flirt with girls for the life of him. But, that's pretty much him regardless. He moved to sit in one of the couches, that he personally didn't find very comfortable. They looked nice, but they had too many edges, too straight. Like they were formed out of wooden blocks and covered by a thing layer of stuffing or foam. But it wasn't the seat he cared about. No one was around. Tony was off who knows where doing who knows what anymore, Nat was off on a mission, at least that's what he was told by Fury, Clint, well, he's never really sure where Clint is. Banner was somewhere in the building, Steve knew he liked staying in here, plenty of 'toys' as Banner and Tony called them, but he could work in peace. As he settled into the terrible seat, the door opened. Assuming it was Banner, he made his presence known. "Spend enough time in the lab today?" He asked, but at first he heard no one respond. When he looked up it wasn't Bruce he saw at all, no a brunette headed woman he's never seen before. "Can I help you?" He asked politely, sitting up straight and setting his bottle on the clear table.

"Steve Rogers?" She asked, giving him a small smile. But he was guessing she already knew that answer.

"Yes, ma'am." He answered, giving her a quick smile. "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked, standing and giving her a look.

"Uh, yes, actually. I'm here about James Barnes-" She started, but Steve held up a hand, stopping her from talking.

"I'm afraid I'm not doing any interviews." He said as nicely as he could, trying not to sound rude.

"No, I'm not here for that." She looked down and pulled out something that looked an awful lot like paper.

"I'm also not doing autographs." He said with a sigh. He was used to how he was treated by all his adoring fans during his time getting money out of the American people to help pay for the war, and saving New York with the Avengers earned him a spotlight of his own, which some times made it harder to walk down a crowded street.

"No, no, no, no..." She smiled, chuckling slightly. "I'm not here for that either."

"Then why are you here?" He asked, giving her a soft look.

"Well, if you'd let me get to it, I'd tell ya." She laughed, obviously joking and making Steve smile. "I'm the great granddaughter of James Buchanan Barnes."

Steve stared, he couldn't help but stare. When he rescued Bucky, one of the thigs that was mentioned during their game of catch up was the fact that Bucky had a child on the way. So this made him pause. He sat back down, trying to process it. Up until now, he hadn't many connections to Bucky, aside from material things and pictures. Now there was a living relative standing in the room with him. "I-I can't give you anything of his." Steve finally said. And he really couldn't. The few things he had were really the only things he cared about owning.

"I'm not looking to be given anything. But I have some things you might have wanted to see. Some to keep." She walked forward to stand near him. "My great-grandmother hated you, tried raising her family to hate you too." She started as she sat in the seat across from him. "She said it was all your fault that he died." Not that she realized the emotional toll that day took on Steve, because he did blame himself. "But she was a gold digging whore." She said it so nonchalantly, like it was everyday news you told someone, like how your day was going. He noticed that what she had on her hand was a folder, a large folder. "I couldn't bring everything, as my grandfather wouldn't let anyone touch it, so I sneaked stuff out." She gave a half smile. "But when we told he died, my great grandmother Katherine lied and said they were engaged, and because you were gone she as given all of his things." She set the folder down and pushed it across the table towards him. "It's mostly pictures, some files, some letters. Letters he wrote." She explained, watching him pick it up and began to look through it. "I figured you must miss him, and you'd like to see them."

"I do miss him." Steve admitted, but that wasn't really a secret. "He was my family, especially when I had none. He was my best friend. I tried to save him, but it just wasn't meant to be." He told her, looking at her with those blue eyes of his. As the third generation, you couldn't really see any Bucky in her, but she did sort of remind Steve of him, just a little. Several pictures he found were of him and Bucky, before the war. They didn't get pictures done together often in their youth, but when they did the memories they triggered made him smile. He came across one that was taken on a day they both had dates. They were out at Rockaway Beach, and of course Bucky had to impress some gorgeous girl and make an ass of himself. "He blew all of our money trying to win some stupid prize for a girl he liked on this day." Steve chuckled, lifting the picture to show her, but was slightly startled when she was suddenly sitting next to him. On this stupid sofa you couldn't feel when someone sat down next to you when you weren't paying attention.

She gave him a smile, looking at the picture as he set it back down. "Can you tell me more about him?" She asked, giving him a small smile. She didn't actually know much, which was the story through her whole family. They know the stories of him during the war, and the date he had taken Katherine out on. But they didn't know what he was really like, and Caroline as curious.

"Yes, yes I can." Steve replied, giving her a small smile. "What's your name?" He asked watching her.

"Caroline Barnes." She replied, then even offered her hand out to shake his, which he took.

"Nice to meet you, Caroline." He told her before releasing her hand, his attention returning to the yellow file on his lap.


End file.
